Love And Tears
by xXLoveAndTearsXx
Summary: True love, true hate, unknown past, When everyone hates you what will you do? Who will be there for you? Who will you be there for? And what is happening when your not looking! NXM CXR You'll find out what CXR is later ON BREAK cuz i got no ideas
1. Chapter 1: The Start Of The Ending

Amy: Yay

**Amy:** Yay! My first fanfiction! I'm so proud of it! This is chapter 1!

**Natsume**: Tch…It Sucks…

**Amy:** Pouts No it doesn't and when did you get here?

**Mikan:** I think it's cool, what's it about?

**Amy:** when did you get here? Oh, my story well you'll figure out…someone do the disclaimer!

**Natsume**: See told you she's weird!

**Amy:** Just for that no romance for this chapter, for you… ha!

**Natsume:** Oh come on that was low! I take it back!

**Hotoru:** Amy does not own us or Gakuen Alice so don't bother her!

**Amy:** Where the heck are you guys coming from? Oh well yea so here's the chappie! Nope Natsume not taking it back!

Love **And **Tears

**I **couldn't go back now. They were still chasing me, I have no choice my legs are hurting too much from running. My vision is backing on me, I feel sick, and I have to get to a safe place to rest.

'Everything is going to be alright' a voice kept saying, gosh why does **his **face always show. 'We'll be in a safe place soon. Soon. Tears were on the verge of my eyes, I couldn't stand it. I was strong all my life, why had I been such a coward now, now I can never go back. Never. All I can do is run.

The girl reached a train station and bought a ticket to Tokyo. "Sorry…" And with that the girl was off, to a new start not knowing what her future ahead held. This girls name was Chiaki Kyaburaru.

She finally reached her destination, Tokyo.

"Where to go now?" she said to herself, "God, This is hopeless"

Chiaki just kept walking and walking 'til she bumped into 3 strange men. "Hey Sweetie, wanna come with us..." one of the men said while smirking. Both other men grabbed her hands. She simply smirked, and kicked the man in front of her making one of the man to check if his companion was okay. She took advantage of this and bit the other man. "Ouch, what was that f-" "Where did she go?"

"Looking for me?" Chiaki smirked.

"Come back here" the men said in unison.

Just then two teachers caught the men, and the one other teacher took Chiaki's arm and pulled her over a gate.

"Let me go" Chiaki screamed as the teachers pulled her into the gate. There was a plate on the gate that read "Gakuen Alice"

**2 HOURS LATER**

"I told you I don't know what this 'Alice' you call is" Chiaki was always a bad liar; even if you didn't know her you could see she was lying.

"Just tell us already!" Said Narumi-sensei "No,"she repiled.

"So you do have one" Misaki said with a smirk.

"I can see it 2,no 3 alices in her" Serina Yamada said while her crytal ball was shining.

"Why do you guys wanna know so badly? Yea I have 3 got a problem with it? Ok I anwsered your questions just tell me: what do you want from me and what is 'Gakuen Alice'?" She replied with defeat.

"3 ALICE'S THAT'S AMAZING, What are they? Come on, Come on tell me" Narumi said like a child.

"1.Elements 2.teleportion and my recently found alice is something called 'musical pheromone" she said counting her finger to 3.

They were all amazed and explained what Gakuen Alice was. They asked if she wanted to go to the school. She thought over it and said it sounded fine with her. They told her everything she needed to know about the school. She knew she was a special star, in class b and was in the dangerous ability class. She knew life at the academy was going to be 'different'. Something told her.

Chiaki didn't school 'til the next day so she thought it would be cool if she just walked around to see how the school was. And much to her dismay almost all the guys were looking at her… why did she have to where this dumb skirt! She was bored so she walked into a forest to read without being stalked by some guys. Her book mark was a picture of her and **him**. She missed him to much she felt the need to send him a letter but then he would send one back saying how much he missed her, which would make her feel bad. She would send one just not yet.

Today was the day she started school officially. She was not in her happy mood and she hadn't been happy for a while.

"Today class we have a new student, her name is Chiaki Kyaburaru, please welcome her. Come on in Chiaki!" Narumi said nice and clear so that every student attention was on the door which the new student will come in from. A girl walked in, she had long wavy dark brown hair that went just below her waist, dark brown eyes that showed hints of sadness and the most elegant figure. All the boys' jaws dropped but two certain boys. One boy had a bunny in his hand and the other had killer red-blood eyes that scared her.

"What's her Alice?" a boy called out.

"What's her star rank?" a girl called out.

"Sensei, who's going to be her partner?" another boy called out.

Chiaki's sweat dropped with all the questions.

"Okay, class we will have a free day so you may ask Chiaki questions, and learn more about her" he smiled and looked at Chiaki. She was giving him a don't-you-dare-leave-me-with-these-freaks look, Narumi's sweat dropped, and he left the class scared.

"So answer our questions please" a boy called out. Chiaki simply sat down in the seat assigned to her and ignored the questions. She took put her book and continued reading.

"Hello my name is Sakura, Mikan you may call me Mikan if you want!" a girl who came up to Chiaki stated. She seemed nice but something about her was familiar.

"You may also call me Chiaki is you wish" she stated as polity as possible.

"Nice to meet you Chiaki, I hope you enjoy it here at the academy!" Mikan said.

'She's too nice everyone must like her… if only I could be open up like that then my life wouldn't be as messed up as it is today. Me being a girl with no family, friends and trying to restart at a place like this' Chiaki thought. Little did she know the mind-reader Kokoro was listening to her. He was shocked by her second statement and did not say anything out loud. That was a first for him he thought this secret was better held.

"Ugh… I survived today without too much problems!" Chiaki said to herself walking to her room.

"Chiaki how was your first day, dinner is at 7:00 so you should get ready" Narumi stated at Chiaki's doorstep.

"Pretty good, I know about dinner so don't worry as for friends seems they like asking questions I'll make a few probably!" she said back, and then she said bye and went into her special star room! It was HUGE! She took a shower and got ready for dinner, she wore a pair of jeans, 2 different shades of green tank tops and her down as normal with a lime green headband. She started walking down the hall to dinner with she heard a scream. Chiaki ran outside to see Mikan being taken by some men. Chiaki had no choice she had to use her Alice. So she teleported right beside the men and kicked them. Perfect she caught them by surprise.

"God you guys are slow, take this buddies!" Chiaki said with a smirk and billons of vines came from around her and started strangling the men which made them drop Mikan. Mikan ran to Chiaki.

"Thank you Chiaki, they came from behind so I couldn't use my Alice!" Mikan beamed with her happiest smile.

"I know these men, they are the reason I'm not at home with my family." Chiaki's tears were falling by now she knew the men. This just got on her nerves more and tightened their grip.

"Have mercy on us; please we were just doing our job. Take it on our headmaster! Please!" said one of the men.

"Never, I will have my revenge on you and your dumb headmaster!" Chiaki said forgetting Mikan was there.

"Please Chiaki, don't hurt them any further, they said please!" Mikan said in fear.

"God, whatever, go you got 5 seconds, 5, 4, 3-" before she could say 2 both men were gone.

"Cowards all of them, even you are one to let them go" a voice said from behind Mikan and Chiaki.

"Natsume that's mean to say she was only doing what I said, right Chiaki...Huh?" Chiaki never answered because she was on the floor coughing…blood.

"Chiaki, are you okay? What happened, wait you have the forth Alice shape?" Mikan asked, Chiaki simply nodded got up and started walking away from them. Natsume on the other hand was surprised; does that mean she was a dangerous ability?

**Dining Hall**

Chiaki reached the dining hall, got her food and sat at an empty table. Then three girls sat beside her, Nonoko Ogasawara, Anna Umenomiya and Sumire Shōda.

"Hi Kyaburaru-san may we sit with you?" Anna asked with her cutest look.

"I don't mind, oh and please call me Chiaki, I hate the last name based calling, it's annoying!" Chiaki said poking at her food with the fork.

"Okay, then please call us by our name Chiaki-Chan!" Nonoko said.

"Just one thing, stay away from my Natsume and Ruka!" Sumire stated with sly eyes.

"I think Natsume's a loner, and Ruka is just…weird. So your not going to have a problem!" Chiaki said giggling. Just then Mikan sat at the table with concerned eyes. The girls noticed her eyes.

"What's the problem Mikan? What happened?" all four girls said in unison.

"Chiaki, are you sure your o-" before she could finish Chiaki covered her moth and brought her outside, leaving the other's surprised.

"Don't tell them you hear me, less people that don't know the easier it is for me! Okay, please Mikan I beg of you!" Chiaki begged.

"Umm…okay but please be careful Chiaki, I don't want you to be careless!" the girl shot back.

"Whatever sure, and thank you" Chiaki said walking back into the dining hall. After that once they were done eating and talking, the girls found out more of Chiaki; her parents were dead, the Anti-Alice Organization (AAO) killed them, she was a special star, she was in the dangerous, and found out all her Alice's.

**The Next Day**

Today, Chiaki would have to go to Dangerous Ability class for the first time. The worst part was she wasn't in a good mood. She was walking to the class when Persona took her by the hand and dragged her off into the forest.

"Chiaki, do not tell any of the class your, Musical Pheromone Alice. Keep it a secret for as long as you can. Now let's get to class." Persona asked.

Before she could ask why persona had dragged her to the door of the class he walked in first the Chiaki. As she walked in she felt many eyes looking at her. Now they would say who her partner would be. And of all bad luck, one good thing happened she was paired up with a girl named Nobara. She seemed nice, which was the only thing that would be able to survive the first semester. But she knew it still wouldn't be easy. She already sent a letter to **him** but she knew he wouldn't write back or at least any time soon.

Amy: CLIFFHANGER! Okay I know you want romance for Mikan and Natsume, but that's gotta wait. Chiaki is also very important; she will help somehow the relationship! Okay many times for Chiaki I put someone she knew named **Him** he will be found out soon. SOON THE ROMANCE WILL START! Okay so how did you guys like the chapter?

Natsume: You talk too much!

Amy: Okay see you all later! Goes and whacks Natsume


	2. Chapter 2: Love And Hate

Amy: OMG CHAPTER 2

**Amy:** OMG CHAPTER 2! IDEAS KEEP FLOWING THROUGH MY HEAD! I'm so happy! Oh and BTW if you don't know here they 13**, **and Chiruri Burosusemu is a character that is important you'll see.

**Natsume: **Is there romance in this chapter?

**Amy:** Maybe… Oh BTW I said in chapter 1 Chiaki's parents are dead but she was lying for them not to ask questions. SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Hotoru: **Amy does not own us or Gakuen Alice, but she does wish to!

TO MY REVIEWERS:

**Littleazngirl24-** Chiaki I tell you is part of the family but the question is who? Sorry I can't tell you!

XxXxXxOoOxXxXxX

Love **And** Tears: Chapter two

Chiaki has been in the academy for 2 weeks and she already had several missions. She got many bruises on her rib which was perfect to hide but she got one cut a few inches under her knee. It was long and bloody, so for no one to notice she wore red and black lined leggings. Her training and missions were successes but she found out her Alice was the 4th type; limitless but takes owner's life span. Today was Sunday she had finished everything and was invited by the girls to go to Central Town, and of course she said yes. She looked at her closet, what would she wear? She chose black and red lined leggings, her black buckle boots, her black uniform skirt and a tight green t-shirt that read 'It's sad being a doll, because I don't remember who I am!' and her hair in pigtails. She met up with them at the bus stop.

"Chiaki you look kawaii! I see you took my idea of the pigtails!" Anna said in an energetic voice.

"Yeah, I got to say they look kinda cute on me! Good Morning, Nonoko and Mikan!" Chiaki said back.

"Good Morning!" both girls said in unison. They all went to Central Town bought stuff and talked, after lunch they all went back to there dorms. They really couldn't stay longer because Jin-Jin gave them a test to study for!

Two Hours Later

"You understand the mission correct? Oh by the way this time you will have a different partner, Shiro Neko. Do you get it Black Magician?" Persona stated in a stern look.

"Shiro Neko, whatever…as long as he doesn't get in my way, or ruin things I don't care." Chiaki stated back, with Persona her name was Black Magician, because she would always trick people with her Alice during missions. Natsume came in with his mask they got ready and left. Once they started fighting Natsume was surprised by Chiaki's fighting, it's like she had no mercy, anyone who came too close she would severely injure them or worse. The headmaster had appeared before they were about to escape.

"Chiaki, darling how much have you've grown since I've seen you, your exactly like your mother, stubborn and too powerful… that is until she fell in love. She turned too soft and that will also happen to you if you don't be careful. But like mother like daughter you will lose but don't worry you're like my daughter… wait what am I saying you are!" the headmaster said laughing. Natsume had realized Chiaki was crying but was still standing. Vines appeared out of no where and strangled the man.

"Y…Yo…YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME!" Chiaki screamed as she tightened the grip and punched him.

"My mother is not a bad person…you've done nothing before and left me to rot in that town. You knew hat they would do to me, call me and to everyone around me so you left, LEFT ME ALONE! Know you think that just because now I have a strong Alice you can just take me in as your own…Never loser…never." She simply grabbed Natsume's hand and teleported outside. She was crying hard.

"D...Do...Don't tell anyone…about…this, not even Persona." Chiaki said trying to stop the tears.

"Is he really your father?" Natsume was still in shock but managed to say.

"Of course Baka, why would he know so much about me, just promise not to tell?" She needed to make sure no one knew.

"Whatever…tch, lets go" Natsume said but really he was concerned.

Chiaki grabbed his hand again and they teleported. She simply gave the stone to Natsume and walked back to her dorm. He just gave the stone to Persona and also went to his dorm.

The Next Day After Class: **Mikan's POV**

I was walking to my dorm room when someone grabbed my hand; I realized it was Natsume's. He dragged me to the forest, and sat down against a tree.

"Mikan… I need to tell you something and it can't wait…" his voice was shaky.

"Natsume what's wrong are you o-" before I could finish Natsume pulled me down and kissed me, I first was surprised but then gave in allowing him to deepen it. The moment we parted for breath Natsume whispered in my ear.

**NORMAL POV**

"Mikan, I love you, I want you to know that" Natsume's eyes were so gentile.

"Natsume… I…I…Feel… I feel the same way!" Mikan answered, she was certain that she loved him. They both shared a moment of peace together talking. Natsume smiled for once in almost 3 months not counting his smirks.

**With Chiaki **

"Ms.Kyaburaru-san I got a letter for you! I was wondering if I could call you Chia-" before Narumi could finish Chiaki ripped the letter out of his hand.

"Sure I don't mind, umm… I gotta go! See you later!" Chiaki said in an eager voice. She teleported to her room, she opened the envelope. It was from** him**. The letter read:

Dear Chiaki,

How are you, I'm fine! I'm so relieved your okay! Good thing we can write letters to each other or I might have gone insane! **Chiruri Burosusemu** thought is a different story, no joke when I say she has gone crazy. Your little brother is no legally living with my family, so don't worry. He misses you a lot, so do many others. My mom says eat well, be safe, and do good in your studies, is all she needs to know to be proud of you. As for the rest of the town they never change they still speak of you, in there gusty ways. Best of luck and please right back.

Your best friend,

**Kiyojiru Mikaki A.K.A Kiyo**

Chiaki was so happy; he still was there for her after all this. She promised she would be there for him, but he was there for her instead. She had a mission that night it went perfect as plan. Perfect. When was the last time she used that word? But this word was just the word to describe everything that had been happening since she came to the academy… except for a few things that got on her nerves; her father, the AAQ, and finding out Chiruri is not being herself. Chiruri was her first friend in her old town; she was nice yet a little cold, cute but a side of punk and a hard worker. She was always there for Chiaki; especially when it came to perverted guys, she would slap them silly or worse if they even tried to do something. She is way too important to her, so she hopes Chiruri okay. The door knocked… Chiaki wasn't going to get it. It knocked again. She walked up to the door and opened it to reveal…

XxXxXoOoOoXxXxX

**Amy: **ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER! Okay I know its short but I was too tired to add more detail! Who's is at the door is the question?

**Natsume: **Lazy much**. **Why did you stop at my favourite part it was getting good!

**Amy: **Because I'm mad at you! Okay see in the next chapter! I NEED MORE REVIEWERS! So review please! Bye, bye!

**Mikan: **Yay! Second chapter was cool, (blush) I think I have a favourite part!


End file.
